


saturday fun

by kittyspring



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Intoxication, Multi, Smoking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: Saturdays were always a chill day, till your boys got a little close one saturday
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps, Sal Fisher/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	saturday fun

It was Saturday, the one day everyone had off. And by everyone you meant Larry, Sal, and yourself. Saturdays were the best, you'd all wake up in the afternoon, go about your business then head down to Larry's around dinner. He'd order two pizzas and wings then roll a few joints for both you and Sal. (You kinda suck at rolling free hands and Sal shakes too much to do it right). Then the three of you would fight over what movie to watch, romcom, horror, or comedy/action. Usually it was a romcom cause who could say no to Larry's puppy dog eyes. 

It was like that now. You sat in the middle of Larry's red couch. Hating whatever movie was on. But Larry was the one with the weed so you shut up about it. The tall man passed a joint over to you. You took it, blushing a little at the thought of the tip being in his mouth. Now it was going in yours as you took in a deep inhale. Smoke filling your lungs and setting off the most amazing aroma. You exhale and take in another deep breath just to smell the smoke. Weed always had a good scent to you, it calmed you and just made you smile so much. But this time it felt like that smile was traveling down words. Maybe it was making you too relaxed cause you suddenly felt your fun parts tingle. 

Ok ya that hit was really getting to you and your brain was starting to get stupid. You handed the joint over to Sal. He took it in his shaky hands, his large fingers brushing over yours in the hand off. The contact sent a shiver down your spine and caused goosebumps to arise on your arm. You swallowed hard trying to pretend that didn't happen. But Sal was staring at you like he was analyzing the small movement. It was easier to tell when he was analyzing something with his mask off. He kept eye contact with you as he brought the joint to his lips, squinting at you when he inhaled. Oh dang why did that look so hot. You turned away, knowing your face was heating up. You tried to focus on the boring movie and not the feeling of Sal's eyes on you. Oh god what if he was looking you over, watching as your breathing became more erratic, noticed how responsive your body was. 

Larry moved his arm and stretched it over your head and across the back of the couch. Shuffling closer to you in the process. But he wasn't looking at you, he was still watching the movie. You couldn't help looking him over. How his legs were spread out like an invitation. Or maybe that was your horny brain. Yep that toke hit differently, you were becoming horny as you sat in the middle of the couch. Two gorgeous men beside you. A tall buff man who was hotter than the sun and a short curvy man who was so sensitive and responsive. Fuck. This was bad, you weren't just tingling with mind interest now, you were on the verge of getting full on wet. You needed to leave and go deal with this before someone figures out. But you couldn't find the energy to move from the couch. 

Oh man did someone just die on screen, how long were you spaced out thinking about two dudes. Must have been a long time cause now suddenly the movie was about spies. Before you could ask what was happening, Sal scooted closer to you. He bumped hips with you then leaned his head on your shoulder. The action made you gulp. It wasn't like it was unusual, Sal often got cuddly when he smoked. It was cute. Sometimes if you two get really close Larry can wrap his arm around the both of you and pet Sal's head or rub his shoulder. Guess that's what Sal was trying to get cause Larry moved closer to you, also bumping hips just so he could touch Sal. Your heart started going crazy at the contact. Both of them were so close, touching you and feeling you. You barely notice Larry's hand moving on Sal's neck in your mild alarm. But you felt the shiver that went through the bluenette. It traveled into you, making you shiver. Damn that cutie for being so sensitive, he was like a human vibrator if you knew where to touch. 

The smirk on Larry's lips went unnoticed by you but Sal's pleading glare didn't. You saw Larry nod from the corner of your eye then suddenly his long fingers were resting on your leg, dipping in between your thighs. Your shaky breath didn't go unnoticed by either boy. Larry's hand traveled up your leg, slowly, barely touching your skin till he met your shorts. Then he stopped right where your leg met your fun parts. Much to your dismay but also bewilderment. What was he doing and would he please do more. Now Sal was snaking his cold hands under your shirt. Oh those beautifully cold hands against your burning skin could make you whimper. Or maybe that was his breath on your neck, threatening to kiss or bite your skin. You wanted to say something, maybe an encouragement. But the words were taken from you when Larry ran his thumb over your most sensitive area. Ya you were wearing shorts but it still felt so amazing. It made you moan slightly. 

That must have been what they were waiting for, confirmation that you liked the attention. Cause now Larry was moving to unzip your fly and unbutton your shorts. As he did that Sal whispered into your ear as he slid his hand over yours. "Play with me" he asked so desperately. God, that voice sounding so wrecked. He slowly moved your hand from your lap to his. Spreading his legs and pressing your hand to the growing erection in his jogging pants. He moaned at the contact, closing his eyes for a second and that was all the encouraging you needed. You cupped him and he bucked into the touch. God he was so responsive. You moved your hand to try and pull his pants down. You managed to pull the elastic band and almost gasped at the sight of blue hairs peeking through. He wasn't wearing any underwear, fuck that was hot.

His cock sprong free when the gap was large enough. Sitting up, unsnipped and veiny. It was just as gorgeous as him. Looking at it made your mouth water for some reason. Larry's hand broke you out of your thoughts as he moved his knuckle against your open jean shorts. Clearly teasing you the devil. You took in a deep breath and moved your shaky hand from Sal's pants to his waiting member. It was warm to the touch despite how cold he usually is. As soon as you touched it he gasped in your ear. You wrapped your hands around it, moving your wrist so you could stroke him. And he loved it, whining in your ear your name as he tried to get closer to you. God he was just as desperate as you. Come on Larry stop teasing. 

With your other hand you grip the tall man's thigh, digging your nails in by accident. But he growled so loud at the contact. It made you grip onto him harder. He stopped teasing and finally pulled your jeans out of the way. Dipping his hand into your panties and finally stroking you where you needed it. You Moaned so deep at the feeling. Larry pressed on the area and that caused you to tighten your grip at how good it felt. You would have apologized but Sal moaned so loud in your ear. "Ah~ yes" he bucked into your tight grip. You needed something in you like yesterday, a finger, a toy, someone's tongue. You don't care as long as you could make Sal moan like this and have Larry touching your parts. Ok it's his tongue you want. Deep inside, licking your walls, feeling him penetrate you again and again. 

You turn your head to the tall man. As soon as you looked into his deep brown eyes he smashed his lips to yours. Larry was always a kisser but you didn't mind. He tasted like the joint, like weed and it somehow made you hornier. He slipped his tongue into your mouth and it was welcomed. You bucked into his hand as he stroked you over and over, but there was something so teasing about it. Sal's cold hand ran up your body and he dragged his nails down. It caused you to moan in the kiss and arch into his hand. He managed to hit a nipple on his way down and that had you stroking him faster. Which is what he wanted. 

The hand gripping Larry's leg was grabbed and moved to the man's lap. Where his cock was already free and waiting. He guided your hand to grip him then leaned back to break the kiss. "Touch me" he demanded with such a raspy voice. The whole order sounded like a growl. One you're eager to fallow. It was a little awkward but you managed to stroke him the way you were stroking Sal. Though your grip wasn't as tight. He went back to kissing you as he stroked you. Dipping his fingers, threatening to penetrate you without lube. God that's so unsafe, but so hot at the same time. You buck into his hand, wanting more. 

Maybe Sal was feeling left out, or maybe he wanted it harder. He kissed the crook of your neck then bit down on the skin. Maybe he wanted it to hurt but it didn't. You tighten your grip on Sal as your hand reaches the head of his cock. He dug his fingers into you at the feeling. "OOoooo (y/n)" he whispered in your ear. Lowering his mouth to bite into you again. Larry also moaned at the harsh grip. "Not so tight (y/n)" he warned. Now that was hard keeping different grips and trying to stroke two guys at the same time. Larry didn't help the matter, he snuck a finger into you then bit down on your other shoulder. You threw your head back at the attention, moaning and trying your best to keep stroking. 

But it was hard when both Sal and Larry were leaving hickies all over your neck and shoulders. Like you were a melting ice cream cone and licking wasn't gonna help. Not to mention Sal dragging his nails down your torso while Larry fingers you wait to slow. "Oh fuck...please" you manage to say but you don't know what you were asking. But they seemed to know. "Is this too hard for you" Sal asked, but it almost sounded taunting. "Having a hard time keeping up," Larry asked, very tauntingly. You nodded, cause ya this was hard, trying to stroke them both like this. "Maybe we should take the responsibility away" he whispered. God yes but don't stop. Sal clicked his tongue and you looked at the bluenette. "You just want all the power," he said flatly. 

"Ah you got me...but don't you want to be played with" Sal shook and blushed at the question. "What do you say y/n feel like giving and getting" you weren't sure what they meant. These two were always able to just imply things and know 100% what the other meant. But it meant Sal was gonna moan and Larry was gonna keep touching you, you were down for whatever. You nodded then gave a very raspy yes. Oh dang where'd your voice go. They both smiled at you then started moving. Larry slowly exited his finger then wiped it on the outside of your jeans, classy. Sal leaned away and took his hand away from your skin. They both moved your hand away from them. Larry got up from the couch and moved across the room leaving you and Sal on the couch. 

Sal reached over to the table where the pizza still sat. He grabbed this small bottle from the shelf underneath. Your eyes widened at the sight, it was a bottle of cinnamon buns flavored lube. "Ah what's there" you asked, trying to say 'was that always there' and 'what's going on' at the same time. Sal looked bash full now, looking away from you as he lowered his pants again. "Um just something...tasty" he cringed at his own words. "You're bad at this'' Larry teased as he opened his drawer. "I-I am, um I w-want you to s-suck me...with this" he tried again. Gosh he was so bashful sometimes. Instead of responding you turn to him and started taking off your shirt. Showing off your bare torso and your willingness. As a bonus you got up and took off your shorts and panties. Getting back on the couch completely naked. Now Sal was the one gulping. 

Larry walked back over with a condom and his own bottle of lube. He walked behind you. You would have turned to see what he was doing but your hips were grabbed and pulled up so you were on your hands and knees. You yelped at the sudden action, taking in the sight before you. Now you were mere inches from Sal's cock, watching as he poured the flavored lube on it. Seeing it twitch from the cold liquid. It made your mouth water, wanting just to wrap your lips around him. As he 'put on a show' Larry spread your legs as best he could, dipping his finger into your entrance. It caused you to moan, sending a breath over Sal's cock. 

It was clear the taller had put a bunch of lube on his finger. Making sure you were prepared enough for him. Fuck that thought made you quiver with anticipation. You moved your hand forward, wrapping it around Sal's waiting member. Listening to his gasps as you move the lube all over his cute joystick. As you stroked him Larry removed his finger again and lubed up the condom that now sat around his dick. With a growl he stroked himself to spread the lube. Get over it already and just fuck, you thought just wanting him inside you. Sal must have felt just as impatient with you. As you moved closer to him, getting ready to take him in your salivating mouth. Larry started poking your entrance. 

You opened your mouth so wide as he slowly started going in. Yep Sal got impatient, he grabbed the back of your head and brought it down onto his waiting member. The moan he made was so loud as he made you take in the tip. It made you want to laugh rather than get mad. You lowered down on him as Larry entered you, it felt so good. Having something in your mouth while something filled your lower half. You felt Larry's pelvis against your ass, telling you he was all in. That made you want to take all of Sal in, feeling both their ends. It was like they were simultaneously taking in how good it felt to be fully inside you. 

Then Larry pulled out half way and thrusted back in. The strength of his thrust somehow forced you to choke on Sal. You raised your head up so he wasn't in your throat anymore. As you raised to the tip the hand in your hair tightened. Like he didn't want you to get off. So you didn't. You moved back down as Larry thrusted into you again, starting to set a rhythm. Not too hard, he didn't want to accidentally hurt Sal by hurting you. But you loved the feeling anyway. It encouraged you to bob your head on Sal. That and the taste of cinnamon on your tongue. You swirled your tongue around to taste more of it, making him moan your name. This was the best dessert after pizza. 

"Fuck you're so tight" Larry said from behind you, his voice so low and oddly whiny. He started hitting harder and that made you moan around Sal. "Oh fuck" He tossed his head back and gripped your hair tighter. "L-Larry do that again please" he asked the tall man. Larry's grip tightened on your hips, it was clear he was smirking deviously. He pulled all the way out then slammed back inside. The thrust forced you down on Sal who bucked into it. God that was so hot somehow. Having Larry fuck you so hard it caused you to deep throat Sal, while the smaller arched in the feeling, pulling your hair. Fuck this was so much better then a movie. Larry started panting behind you, moaning every now and again, clearly chasing something. 

"AH~ (y/n), Larry I'm getting close" Sal whined as you moaned around him. He removed his hand from your hair and you came off him with a pop. He whined at the loss of your mouth. "Don't worry bro I'll give you a show to finish with'' Larry promised. He grabbed your hips to his pelvis then placed an arm under you. He lifted you up so you were on just your knees, presenting you to Sal. The smaller took a shaky breath as he wrapped a hand around his cock. Larry bit down on your shoulder, right where Sal had left a big hickey. Then started pounding into you hard. You couldn't help the pleasurable scream that came out of your mouth. "Ya (y/n) scream for us" Sal said from across the couch. 

"Come on (y/n) cum for us, Give him a good show when you tighten around me" Larry said in your ear. Fuck it was so good. The tall man traveled his hand down and started rubbing what he could below your nonexistent belt. "Ah yes~ yes fuck me" you shouted at the feeling. Knowing you were getting close to cumming. You couldn't help it when the most gorgeous man was pumping himself so desperately as he watched you get fucked by the hottest man alive. "Ya, beg, ah huh fuck" Sal gripped the back of the couch as he pumped faster, squirting his climax on the couch and a little on you. Fuck he looked so good when he cam. Trying to keep his eyes opened as he watched you, stroking himself so rough and biting his lip as he finished. It sent you over the edge and Larry felt it. 

Felt the way you tightened around him as you spoke "OOoo Sally" you almost cried with pleasure. Larry forced you down on your hands, pressing your face into Sal's lap as he went hard and fast in his thrusts. "Fuck Larry" you screamed into Sal's thigh. He fucked you through your orgasm and then some, you weren't really sure when it ended. But the second his movements started to hurt he slammed into you and stopped. Gripping your hips hard, clearly hitting his climax. You tried your best to calm your breathing as he finished. Sal placed a hand on your head and started stroking your hair. That felt nice. You hummed at the feeling as Larry started slowly exiting you. When he left your body just fell onto the couch. You were exhausted after that. 

Larry moved your legs so he could sit down on the couch then let you set them over his lap. He was breathing just as heavily. Stretching his arms over the back of the couch. He brought one down to caress your thigh and massage the muscles. The three of you tuned into the movie still playing. Now a man held a woman in the middle of a car wreck, getting ready to kiss her. Bluh. Guess this was the new Saturdays, weed, pizza, weed, movie, fuck two amazing guys, die in their laps after words. 


End file.
